Fears
by override7400
Summary: A collection of stories about the fears of the Straw-hat pirates and the person that helps them through it. Lots of nakamaship fluff. No romance unless you read it that way. A few cuss words here and there.
1. Trypanophobia

Sometimes, they were really glad that they got newspapers. Especially when it warned them of a dangerous disease going around on the next island. Thankfully, they had enough of a warning so that Chopper could prepare a preventative shot for all of them. It wasn't long before he lined them up for their shots. Brook got off free on that case, as he was just bones. Luffy was first. Chopper really had to work at getting the needle through his rubber skin. After Luffy went Nami, then Sanji, and so down the line until everyone had their shot.

Everyone except a mysteriously absent swordsman, a fact that didn't escape Chopper. Packing the vaccine and needles in his little backpack, Chopper began scouring the ship for the missing man.

He began looking in the normal places. Zoro's gym, the front deck, and the galley were all missing one swordsman. He also checked the boys' bedroom, but he was nowhere to be found. Chopper decided to ask around. He approached Nami first.

"Zoro?" She seemed surprised. "He was there when we were talking about getting the vaccines... But I haven't seen him since."

Chopper got basically the same reply from everyone else. Eventually, Chopper gave up and started a full-out search throughout the ship. His search was fruitless. The only place left that he hadn't searched was the storage closet, but why in the world would Zoro be there? However unlikely, Chopper decided he ought to check. Lo and behold, in the back of the room, there Zoro was, sitting against some boxes by the wall. Zoro didn't seem to register Chopper's presence, which was vaguely odd, since he was usually very alert, possibly the most observant on the ship

That's when Chopper realized the swordsman was shaking.

Chopper ran over to him, worried now. "Zoro?" Zoro finally realized that Chopper was there. For a moment, Chopper could have sworn there was a look of fear in the older boy's eyes. Chopper brushed it off as his over-active imagination. "Zoro, are you alright?"

Zoro looked away. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. A-are you done with the vaccinations?"

Chopper didn't know what to think. He had never seen the swordsman so shaken up. Quietly and quickly, Chopper got out the vaccine and needle. "All but yours. Since I found you, I'll give you your vaccine now..."

He filled the needle, moved to put it into Zoro's arm... And squeaked in surprise as Zoro swatted it away, his eyes uncharacteristically wide and fearful. Chopper looked at Zoro incredulously. "Zoro, are you sure you're okay...?" Chopper asked him, concern tinting his voice.

Zoro shook his head, as though to clear it. "S-sorry, Chopper..."

Chopper was even more worried now. He didn't think he had ever heard Zoro apologize, not even to him. The swordsman's head was in his arms, and he was still shaking. If Chopper didn't know better, he would almost say that it sounded like Zoro was crying. As Chopper went to pick up his needle, he tried to figure out what was going on with Zoro. As he thought about it, all the pieces fell in place. Chopper's eyes grew wide at the realization. He turned to the shaking man. "Zoro... you have trypanophobia, don't you? A fear of needles, or injections!"

Zoro was silent for a few moments. Finally, he nodded numbly. He looked ashamed, and very embarrassed. "I... didn't want anyone to know..." He mumbled, barely audible.

"I'm your doctor, Zoro!" The little reindeer cried. "I think I need to know that!"

Zoro just looked away, not wanting to meet Chopper's eyes.

"Sorry."

"You should be!"

Zoro was silent. Chopper shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

"Zoro, I-"

"I've been afraid since I was seven."

Chopper looked at Zoro curiously as he continued talking.

"A doctor once gave me a shot and it made me sick. I mean _really_ sick. I nearly died." Zoro paused, sighing. "I've been afraid of shots since, and even though I know it's stupid, there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Chopper nodded; it made sense.

"Y'know, Zoro, if you had told me this before, I could have found some other way to give the vaccine to you."

Zoro sighed. "I know, I should have said something... Just... Don't tell anyone. Especially not Sanji. I'm supposed to be the fearless one, who can do anything... And I'm afraid of a needle."

Chopper smiled. "Don't worry Zoro!"

He was somewhat surprised when Zoro pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks."

The swordsman smiled honestly, and Chopper hugged him back.

After a moment, Chopper realized that he still had work to do.

"I have to go make your new vaccine!" Chopper got up along with Zoro.

Zoro chuckled and picked Chopper up, putting the little reindeer on his shoulders. "Let's go, then. And Chopper?"

The reindeer cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Zoro looked up at him.

"Really, thanks."

"No problem!"

::~~::

A/N:

Oh my goodness, Jello did actual research! Trypanophobia is a fear of needles and injections. And simply acknowledging the phobia is not enough to make it go away. It's a psychological thing. I'll admit, I didn't totally understand it.

If people like this one, I'll do one of these for each of the crew.


	2. Arachnophobia

Luffy was bored. It wasn't unusual, but it was never good. Almost everyone was off-ship except for Usopp, Nami and Sanji. So, he decided to seek out Usopp to find something to do. "Usoooopppp..." He whined, hanging over his friend's shoulder. "I'm bored. Do you have anything for me to do?"

Usopp thought for a moment. He got a smirk as he thought of something.

"Up for a trip to the galley?"

::~~::

Shortly, they were ready. Luffy burst into the galley, demanding meat. Sanji, who was in the middle of cooking dinner, yelled at him, trying to get him out. Meanwhile, unseen, Usopp left a small "present" for Sanji on the counter before making a stealthy escape. Soon after, Sanji managed to kick Luffy out of the galley, yelling at him the whole time. Sanji turned back to his food preparation, hardly paying attention to what he was doing as his hands moved of their own accord, putting in spices, cutting up meat, or putting in vegetables. He paused as his hand brushed an unfamiliar object. He turned to face the intruding object.

He came face to face with a gigantic, hairy spider.

The cook fell backwards as he screamed in fear, whacking his head on the counter and dropping the container of spice he had been holding. He scrambled back as far as he could, holding his arms in front of him to block out the sight of the hated thing on his counter. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as the fear took over. He bit his lip in an effort to avoid screaming again. He realized he was shaking.

"Sanji-kun?"

He vaguely heard that someone was calling his name.

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?"

It was his Nami-san, he realized.

He looked up at her, his fear still evident in his eye.

His voice shook as he asked her one thing.

"G-get rid of it. Please!"

Nami put together her Clima-Tact and poked the spider. It didn't move at all. She picked it up on the end of her Clima-Tact and launched it out of the galley door. "It was just plastic, Sanji-kun."

Sanji just sat on the floor, shaking, with his head in his hands. Nami gave him a gentle hug, motherly instincts kicking in. "Shh." Nami urged him. Sanji gave a shaky laugh. "N-Nami-san is so nice to me."

Slowly but surely, the cook calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Nami-san. I ended up taking a lot of your time." He told her apologetically.

Nami looked at him seriously. "Sanji-kun, I heard you scream. How in the world could I not come running?"

She glanced at the window. "By the way, I know two people who should _not_ get any dinner."

::~~::

As Nami suggested, Luffy and Usopp went without dinner that night.

Later, Sanji was standing on the deck, watching the waves and smoking. Chopper had come back and checked his head where he had banged it, and the little doctor had decided to bandage it up, just in case. Despite having been lost in thought, he noticed Nami coming up behind him. "Yes, Nami-swan? Do you want me to make you something?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering..." She hesitated.

"Ask away, my darling. I'll tell you anything."

"Why did you have such a bad reaction to the spider? I mean, I don't like them, but I've never seen anyone react quite like that..."

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette before he answered her.

"I'm actually arachnophobic. Have been for as long as I can remember." He told her bluntly. "Normally, I can control myself if I'm not taken totally by surprise. That one startled me pretty badly, and I lost it."

Nami hesitated before her next sentence. "Maybe you should tell Usopp and Luffy that. I'm sure that if they had known, they wouldn't have pulled that on you."

Sanji sighed. "I suppose I should."

Almost as if summoned, Luffy appeared on deck. He looked like a kicked puppy. Usopp was right behind him.

"We're sorry, Sanji."Luffy said. "We didn't know you hated spiders so much."

Usopp nodded.

Sanji sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's partially my fault." The cook admitted. "I should have mentioned that I was arachnophobic before."

Luffy scrunched up his face in confusion. "What's arkanaphoric mean?"

Sanji smiled slightly.

"Arachnophobic, Luffy. It means that I'm really, really afraid of spiders."

"Oh."

Luffy looked sad. Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to his captain. Usopp hid.

"It's okay."

Luffy brightened.

"But if there's a next time, I am going to kick you back to East Blue."

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry! I won't"

Sanji ruffled the younger boy's hair and headed back to the galley to clean up. _If there is a single spider in there..._ Sanji thought fiercely. _I am going to go Diable Jambe on its sorry little face._

::~~::

A/N:

Due to popular request, I'm lengthening this into a series. It's going to be interesting... But there's Sanji.

Oh, Luffy. Your inability to pronounce long words is entertaining to me... xD I wonder how he's going to manage to pronounce his fear... I sure can't. xP

Anyways, Let me know who you want to see next. I'll either write this or work on Workdays next. Also, I do have each of their phobias picked out, but I'm very open to suggestions. :3


	3. Attention!

**ATTENTION!**

**I am posting this on both of my in-progress stories.**

**I apologize to all of my readers, but I will be on hiatus for who knows how long.**

**I have things that I have to get done on dA and in my life.**

**Also, I just don't feel inspired right now.**

**Please understand.**

**I will be back when I feel I can write a decent chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**~Jello**


End file.
